ensemble_stars_rufandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Гайд по ивентам в игре
Ивент В Ensemble Stars каждые 15 дней проходят ивенты. Они длятся 10 дней, с перерывом в 4 или 5 дней. В ивентах надо набирать очки во время лайвов (Лайв), что определит ранк и разблокирует награды (Награды за очки). Чтобы попасть на страницу ивента, нажми на баннер на главной странице: Если вместо этой картинки Субару, это значит, что нельзя принять участие в ивенте до выполнения всех Заданий Новичка. Если Задания Новичка не выполнены, нажми на лист невыполненных заданий и забери награды с выполненных заданий. Награды будут в Подарочной Коробке. Когда все задания будут выполнены, баннер изменится на текущий ивент. Страница ивента Нажимая на баннер ивента, попадаешь на страницу ивента. На ней можно увидеть свой ранг, количество очков. Описание кнопок ниже. # Открывает уровни ивента или продолжает уровень, который не закончен. Смотри Уровни ивента # Список наград, где можно увидеть ранг наград. которые можно забрать после окончания ивента. Смотри Награды за рейтинг # Список бонусов за очки ивента. Смотри Награды за очки # Перенаправляет к историям ивента. # Объяснение правил ивента на японском и ссылка на сайт Happy Elements, где можно посмотреть карты и их характеристики. Курсы события Курсы события можно найти нажав на желтую желтую кнопку на странице ивента, или в третей вкладке уроков. По сути, это тот же самый курс, как и обычный, но с повышенной вероятностью возникновения lives, которые являются единственным способом собрать очки и продвинуться. Вы также не получите мини-события ни с кем, кроме персонажа этого курса. Первая половина курсов доступна с начала, а остальные откроют после того, как пройдет половина события. Как только это происходит, все игроки будут получать бесплатный спортивный напиток каждый день до конца события Награды за рейтинг В конце события участники могут выиграть особые карты в зависимости от суммы очков, которые они собрали. Это самая тяжелая часть события, которая требует конкуренции с другими игроками. Большинство игроков решает использовать свои остающиеся ресурсы в последние несколько часов, чтобы иметь лучший шанс получить высокие места. Сейчас места такие: Места были расширены, и вероятно, что их расширят снова, когда игроков станет больше. После обновления 12/08/2015, только топ 10,000 игроков могут требовать свои награды за места сразу же. Следующие 10,000 игроков должны ждать час, после того как событие закончилось, и затем еще час для всех остальных, чтобы забрать свои награды. Награды за очки Собранные очки позволяют получить различные награды Наградами могут быть: РР, Алмазы, Конпейто, Якисоба, Спортивный Напиток, Средние/Большие Камни, главы сюжета ивента,один или больше фонов, карты. Есть пять карт, которые можно получить таким путем: три 3★, одна 4★ и одна 5★. (В старых ивентах: четыре 3★, две 4★ и две 5★.) Все 3★ и 4★ available through points are featured in Lives: the 3★ through Normal and Rare Lives, and the 4★ through Emergency Lives. (In events with multiple 4★, only one was the Emergency Live; in one event, the 5★ was featured in an Emergency Live.) Cards can also drop from Lives they're featured in. Возможно получить карты на: После того как собрано 2,200,000 очков. открывается следующий список наград. Все повторяется за исключением алмазов, глав сюжета, on it, all rewards except for Diamonds, story chapters, and any backgrounds are repeated with 2,200,000 added to their base requirement. Reach the end of this page, and you'll get another page like the second, which adds another 2,200,000. There is no page limit.